peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-11 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello, and welcome to listeners in England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales - and also, judging from your emails, in Germany, France, the United States, Norway, Denmark, Poland and one or two other places..." *John accuses his producer of 'wickedness': he is miffed by the fact that Anita has a vinyl copy of the Warp remixes album, and even more so when he discovers that it was sent free by the company and she decided to keep it. *The Eddie & Ernie and Nilsson tracks both later turned up on singles in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Michael Hurley, one and only session. Recorded in Dublin 1999-08-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Melt-Banana: 'Ketchup-Mess (LP-Cactuses Come In Flocks)' (A-Zap) *Total Science: 'Espionage (Spirit Remix) (12")' (C.I.A.) *Michael Hurley: 'Oh My Stars' (Peel Session) *Ursula 1000: 'Hip Length (CD-The Now Sound Of Ursula 1000)' (Eighteenth Street Lounge Music) *Derrero: 'Unstraightforwardtune (7")' (Big Noise Recordings) *Sluggy Ranks: 'Civil War (7")' (Joy One) *Murry The Hump: 'Colouring Book (CDS)' (Malthouse) *Disciples Of Torak: 'Flipside (12")' (Bonkerz) *Michael Hurley: 'Driving Wheel' (Peel Session) *54 Nude Honeys: 'Hot Generation (7")' (Mademoiselle) *Max Romeo: 'Tan And See (LP-War Ina Babylon)' (Island) *Workhouse: 'Fred (7")' (Livid Meerkat) (which starts a little earlier than planned...) *Autechre : 'Vletrmx (Plaid Remix) (2x compilation CD-Warp 10+3 Remixes)' (Warp) *Michael Hurley: 'The National Weed Growers Association' (Peel Session) :(JP: "A duo who have never had all their stuff brought together on one compilation, which I should very much like to have and hear, because they recorded for so many different labels.") *Eddie & Ernie: 'Time Waits For No-One (CD-The Birth Of Soul Vol. 2)' (Kent) :(JP: "I don’t know anything about them really beyond the fact that every record they made was utterly wonderful, but the best ones were on Eastern Records.") :(On the Peelenium) - "Somebody complaining that we got the years of some of the records wrong. This may have been the case, because quite clearly you know this is not like a scientific programme. You know, we’ve got lives to lead and things to do, you know – eat, sleep, drink and go to the lavvy. So we may get the occasional date wrong, but by and large, you know, the dates may be the date when the record is first released in the USA or I get a white label of it or something, and in between the time I get the white label and the record is officially released the new year occurs and it becomes a different year, but I don’t think we made any terrible mistakes.") :("One or two people have also suggested why didn’t you play something by this band or that band or this artist, you know. The point is quite clearly with four records you can scarcely expect to represent and entire year’s output, so … the whole thing is shockingly random and arbitrary and prejudiced and so forth, and I say that without apology.") Peelenium 1971 #Rod Stewart: 'Maggie May (7")' (Mercury) #Tams: 'Hey Girl Don't Bother Me (7")' (Probe) #Nilsson: 'Without You (LP-Nilsson Schmilsson)' (RCA Victor) #Al Green: 'Let's Stay Together (LP-Let's Stay Together)' (Hi) :(JP: "A grossly indulgent Peelenium tonight and this year, but of course they all are.") :(On ‘Maggie May’: "A demonstration once again that before he became a famous bloke, he was capable of writing genuinely sensitive and amusing and well-observed little songs, and that was one of them, and there were many more to follow too.") :(On ‘Without You’: "One of those great shriek-along-in-the-car records, and whenever we make up a holiday tape or anything like that, ‘Without You’ is always on there, along with the Hollies’ ‘The Air That I Breathe.’ And one of these days a blood vessel is going to snap in me head and that’ll be it really when I’m singing along with it, but I do like having a go.") :(Among the events of 1971: “Education Secretary Margaret Thatcher refused to allow local councils to continue supplying free school milk on the rates - ‘Margaret Thatcher, Milk-Snatcher’ was I think the cry that went up from a lot of people, including me.”) *Cane 141: 'Real Spacemen Never Walk Anywhere (CDS-More New Friends)' (Secret Music) *Michael Hurley: 'Your Old Gearbox' (Peel Session) *I John I: 'Suffer For Better' :(JP: "listener questions the high Rod Stewart content in the Peelenium recently. Listen, we love Rod and The Faces and at this time of our lives, in the early 1970s, they provided most of our greatest pleasures, so I certainly wouldn’t apologise for playing their stuff. There may be more actually before the Peelenium is through. And the only time really that I’ve danced in public was at a Faces gig in Sunderland and I danced on stage, driven half mad by Blue Nun.") *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'Injured Birds' (demo) *Michael Hurley: 'I Think I'll Move' (Peel Session) *Jarrys Fimbo: 'Volcan (LP-Volcan)' (DEBS Music) *''(midnight news)'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-11 *b) jp111199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:00:38 *b) 01:59:49 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes